


Rainlight

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Canon - Book, M/M, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Did I ever tell you how to make a werewolf?” Peter asks.“Well I suppose when a mummy werewolf and a daddy werewolf get together,” Roman starts, and Peter shakes his head, looking down at the ground.(Book Canon)





	Rainlight

“This is ridiculous.” Roman says after they’ve been wandering about the woods for a while, searching for any signs of animal tracks. “We’re not going to find anything. There’s more of a chance of something finding _us_.”

“We need to keep looking.” Peter says, raising his head to sniff the air. “There’s something dark in these woods. We need to find it.”

Roman wrapped his coat around himself, but didn’t say anything. Peter was already stalking off further into the woods, and Roman was reminded of the story his mother told about her childhood. Little mouse, little mouse, where are you going? Going to get eaten by the big bad wolf.

“Fuck.” Peter says, and Roman jogs after him to catch up.

“What?” He asks, and Peter pulls a strip of ribbon that is caught on a thorny twig. It’s crimson red, and he shows it to Roman, worrying at his bottom lip.

“I think it’s Lisa’s.”

“So what?” Roman looks about, “She was running through here? The old idiot was right? Doesn’t tell us much Peter. Doesn’t tell us where the lower half of her body is.”

“It’s a clue.” Peter starts to wrap the ribbon up, and then pauses, and hands the ribbon to Roman. “You look after it. I don’t want to be caught with evidence.”

“Neither do I!” Roman says, but takes the ribbon anyway. “What am I meant to tell Neck and Nobface when they find it on me, that I wrap it around my cock and get off with it?”

“You did that with her underwear.” Peter says, and Roman punches him in the ribs.

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too!” Peter replies, and then the heavens open.

There’s a moment where they stand there in utter shock, before the realisation kicks in, that they’re going to get soaked with rain. They both start running at the same time, but they’re deep in the middle of the forest, and there’s no way they can get back to the Jaguar in time.

“We’re going to have to wait it out!” Peter yells over the pouring rain.

“Where?!” Roman yells back, and Peter points to a huge tree a little way away, that has vast outstretched branches.

“Here!” Peter says, and grabs hold of Roman’s hand and drags him over.

They sprawl out in the wet dirt, leaning back against the thick bark of the tree. The rain thunders down on the branches and leaves, but they’re so thick together that the rain barely touches them. Roman lets out a long sigh, and rubs his eyes.

“I hope you remembered to put the top down on the car.” Peter says.

Roman laughs. “I take care of my car Peter.”

“With that fucking cart on the back”? Peter asks, grinning. “You’re going to ruin it.”

“Ah, it’s worth it for Shelley.” Roman says, and tucks his knees up to his chin. “You think they’ll find any other girls?”

“Yes.” Peter says, matter of fact. “They will.”

“But we’re going to stop whoever’s doing this?”

“Of course.” Peter says, so firmly that Roman can almost believe it. “We have to.”

They fall back into silence, listening to the sounds of the rain and the woods. Peter lets out a sigh, tilting his head back, and a drop of rain lands on the end of his nose. Roman reaches out and flicks it off, and the corners of Peter’s mouth turn upwards.

“Did I ever tell you how to make a werewolf?” Peter asks.

“Well I suppose when a mummy werewolf and a daddy werewolf get together,” Roman starts, and Peter shakes his head, looking down at the ground.

“You drink from the track of a werewolf and let it consume you from the inside.” Peter says. “It’s horrible.”

“So all I need to do is lick the sweat from your feet and I’m pretty much set.” Roman says, and Peter laughs, thankfully.

“Yeah, pretty much.” He says, and looks over at Roman. “Are you cold?”

Roman realises he’s shivering pretty badly, but shakes his head. “I’m fine.”

“No, here,” Peter takes hold of Roman’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Roman’s knuckles.

 “What are you doing?” Roman asks, but doesn’t pull his hand away.

“Keeping you warm.” Peter replies, and Roman raises his eyebrow.

“I'm a Godfrey.” He says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I'm always going to be cold.”

“It's like holding an icicle.” Peter says, and then wraps his arms around Roman. “Jesus, I feel sorry for any girl whose shared a bed with you.”

“They don’t normally stay.” Roman says, and Peter laughs. “It’s normally fuck, spunk, and then leave.”

“You’re such a catch.” Peter says, and Roman can smell him so strongly that it’s overpowering. He smells of pot, and his mother’s pie, and wet dog.

“Don’t you know it.” Roman says, and then lightly tugs on Peter’s ponytail. “This gay thing doesn’t help you get girls.”

“I don’t want to get girls.” Peter says, and Roman’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Yeah?” He asks nonchalantly.

“It’s too tiring.” Peter says, “I can’t deal with them at the moment.”

“Letha likes you.”

“I like Letha.” Peter says, “I’m not sure if I like her enough to fuck her though.”

“Yeah, your massive dick could poke the baby.” Roman says, deadpan, and Peter snorts with laughter.

“Yeah, exactly.” He laughs, shaking his head. “Ah. Poor Letha.”

“I know.” Roman says, and wonders why when he thinks of Letha’s angel, he can only see himself. “I love her though.”

“I can tell.” Peter says, and they’re nestled up too close together. “You’re good with your family.”

“Except Olivia.”

“Oh yeah, except her.” Peter sighs, and the air is warm on Roman’s skin. “Your mom is weird.”

“I know. I take after her.” Roman says.

“Yeah, but you’re good weird.” Peter says, smiling. “I like you.”

“I like you too.” Roman says, and he’s surprised when Peter leans across and kisses him.

It’s brief, Peter’s mouth is warm against his own, and there’s the faint scrape of stubble across Roman’s own smooth skin. Roman kisses back eagerly, pushing himself off the ground so that he can kiss Peter harder.

Peter pulls back first, his eyes tracing Roman’s face, as if he’s trying to memorise his features.

“What?” Roman asks, kiss drunk, and Peter shakes his head.

“Rain’s stopped.” He murmurs, and leans back in to kiss Roman.

“You’re so fucking gay.” Roman says, against the curve of Peter’s mouth, and Peter grins.

“I know.” He says, “I’m kissing a boy.”

“Yeah.” Roman breathes out happily, and Peter laughs at him.

“You’re such a fucking idiot.” He tells him, pressing kisses to Roman’s nose. “I can’t believe I’m friends with you.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Roman says, and Peter finally does what Roman tells him.

**Author's Note:**

> PLS SOMEONE TALK TO ME ABOUT THE HEMLOCK GROVE BOOK, I HAVE MANY FEELINGS


End file.
